


Daydream away

by bottomkuroo



Series: I'm a fool for you [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: JackBum are dorks, M/M, i'm in jackbum's hell HeLP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomkuroo/pseuds/bottomkuroo
Summary: Jaebum misses rooming with Jackson. Jackson misses rooming with Jaebum. They're just idiots, really.





	Daydream away

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY FOR THE BAD ENGLISH, I still hope you'll like it :)
> 
> (Daydream away - All time low)

Since they got their individual rooms, Jackson and Jaebum have been a little distant. It was a fact, and even if Jackson didn't seem to notice or care about it, Jaebum did. And if he was honest, he'd say it was getting bothersome.

Jaebum _likes_ Jackson, even if he refuses to admit it out loud. He wont let his train of thought wander around how much he likes the boy because being in denial is second nature to him. Sometimes though, he likes to think about it just a little, _just enough_. Sometimes--like when they shared the same room--, he likes to misunderstand Jackson's actions. But still, most of the time he rather be in denial.

Jinyoung thinks otherwise, always teasing the elder with questions about their relationship in interviews, or glancing at them in front of live videos--anything to see Jaebum flustered, the leader could bet on it. The only thing Jaebum is grateful about his friend is that he actually _knows_ him that well, so words aren't needed for Jinyoung to understand how much JB misses Jackson's company.

When they shared a room, they tended to always stick together, to get really close, to hold hands more often and to call each other pet names when they thought no one was hearing--the boys always heard them though, which caused them to cringe so much at how domestic they were.

When they shared a room, Jackson used to sneak into his bed and to take the fan just for him. They used to fight over it with no harm, and they usually fell asleep cuddling and forgetting why they were arguing in the first place.

When they shared a room, Jackson used to take Jaebum's clothes, and his underwear, and his laptop and literally everything that belonged to him. Jackson had no conception of personal space around Jaebum, and the latter didn't mind at all to be honest.

When they shared a room, they used to sneak beers in, drinking and talking about music, about dancing, about their families, about Hong Kong, about languages, about all and nothing. Jaebum used to ask _"How do you say this in cantonese? Wait, how do you pronounce this in english?"_ all the time, and Jackson always answered happily. They used to talk a lot about how burdensome it was to be an idol, but how gratifying it was, making all the pain worth it. They talked a lot about personal things, things none of them liked to share in general to no one except each other.

When they shared a room, they were closer and now Jaebum missed it. He often let Jackson come into his room, but there's this new distance that wasn't there in the past year and Jaebum can't help but notice this unpleasant feeling growing inside his chest. Saying they weren't close anymore would be a lie, because there was absolutely no way they would grow that distant. It was just different somehow, and Jaebum missed it. 

So when he saw Jackson's episode with Mark and Bambam about the ships in the group, he was low-key (read: high-key) delighted that he never mentioned JackBum as bothersome, and when they both did that episode with Youngjae he couldn't be more at ease knowing that Jackson still wanted to be Jaebum's favourite.

And that's the thing with Jackson, Jaebum thinks. Jackson isn't after attention, not at all. He just likes people that much. He's some kind of philanthropist who thinks every human being is special, and who wants to know every single one of them and make them feel at ease with him. Jackson likes to give, and he gives a lot to people--and it's only fair wanting to get a little back, _he's still human_ (something Jaebum thinks people tend to forget). Jackson doesn't seek affection, his own persona is just _that_ lovable. He gives to people a lot, he clings and acts adorable with them because it is his kind-hearted nature, simple as that. Jaebum knows that, the boys know that. Jaebum used to feel jealous--still feels sometimes--, but when they shared a room, Jackson treated him differently and Jaebum simply knew he was more special than any of his many acquaintances and friends. 

Which leads to now. Not sharing a room anymore meant no special treatment, no special hugs, no sudden kisses on the cheek, no texting each another when they were literally on the same bed giggling, no _anything at all_. And that wasn't right, but at the same time it was probably normal. Somehow. 

What is a surprise though, is Jackson's reaction finding out he sometimes sleeps with Mark because his cats use his bed--which was happening a lot lately. Jaebum knows the younger likes to act a little possessive over Mark, but _seriously?_ "It's just sometimes, Jackson."

"Yeah, and tonight too? Can't you just push your cats aside?"

"They look too cute and they seem comfortable, so no."

"But why Mark? Can't you go see Bambam and Yugyeom?"

"I don't see what's the issue with Mark, but okay. I'll sleep with Jinyoung then."

"That's not the point you just--" Jackson seems upset, which is even more confusing. "Just, sleep with the youngers. Not Mark. Not Jinyoung."

"Well, I can as well go and sleep at Youngjae's place then" Jaebum says because seriously, _why is Jackson so upset?_ Is he that jealous over Mark? Are they a _thing_? Jaebum clicks his tongue, trying to keep those thoughts far away into his mind. 

"What? No. No, no, no. No way" Jackson shakes his head, his frown getting a little deeper. "I said with--"

"Are you my mom?" Jaebum is losing patience really. It's 3am, they're in the middle of the hallway, in front of the older's room and he just wants to go to Mark's room and get some sleep already, for fuck's sake. "Next time, I'll make sure to ask for your permission but for now--"

"Don't you want to sleep in my room?" Jackson asks suddenly. "We shared rooms for like ages, we could share, no need to bother anyone else. Plus, they're probably sleeping. Mark is certainly sleeping."

Jaebum feels his ears getting warmer, and for a second he wonders if maybe Jackson was a little possessive over _him_ and not over Mark. But that wasn't possible. His hesitation was probably apparent because the next moment Jackson just chuckles, a sheepish smile across his face, growing into a grin--the fake one, the one Jaebum dislikes--, "I was kidding, don't take me so seriously, Jaebummie~ Of course you can sleep with Mark. Go, go. He's probably waiting."

Mark's door opens widely, revealing the boy looking annoyed and who probably heard all of their argument, Jaebum thinks. Mark sighs deeply. "Jaebum, sleep with Jackson. Jackson wants to sleep with you because he thinks you're trying to avoid him since you two stopped sharing rooms and he misses--"

"Mark!" Jackson gasps, jumping over the elder and covering his mouth with both hands. 

Another door opens, and Jinyoung appears, looking exhausted. "Just go sleep with him, already. It's not like you didn't want to" Jinyoungs says to Jaebum, making the leader's jaw clench because _how dare he?_ "Jaebum never stops talking about how much he misses you. So please, please Jackson, I beg you. Tell him you weren't kidding when you offered--"

Jaebum's blush is, thankfully, impossible to notice in the darkness of the hallway. Jackson's eyes are on him though, and he's now grinning like a fool and Jaebum hates how much he likes to see the younger smile like that. Jackson takes his hand and takes him to his room nonchalantly, like they weren't arguing minutes ago. After closing the door, he looks at Jaebum, still holding his hand. "Just so you know, I did miss you, but not _that_ much."

"Okay."

"And I just told Mark about it once."

"Okay."

"Or twice. Or more, but who cares. The real question is, did _you_ miss me, Im Jaebum? Was Jinyoung lying?"

Jaebum wishes he could tease him, or say something sassy and then playfully tell him he looks cute when he's all concerned but that's the thing--Jackson seems serious, as if Jaebum's answer would be crucial, as it would define the rest of their life or something and under so much pressure Jaebum's thoughts can't function that well. "Of course I missed you, you're always with Mark or Jinyoung. Who wouldn't miss you?"

Jackson seems genuinely surprised. Pleased too, but mostly surprised. "Were you upset that I was closer to them and not to you?"

"I wasn't upset" Jaebum mumbles rolling his eyes, because he was not going to talk about this right now. "Can't we just sleep?"

"Because _I_ was upset that you were always sleeping with Mark" Jackson cuts off, and Jaebum is now curious, "and I was upset that you almost kissed Jinyoung like ten times this year, and that people thinks you're closer to Youngjae than me, or that you seemed happy with the kids when I wasn't around. I thought you were back to your _old-cold-self_  because we didn't share rooms anymore, and I was hoping you'd come one night into mine to sleep because _'Jackseunie~ I miss you so so so much~ let's cuddle~'"_

"I never talk like that" Jaebum says, holding on his laughter.

"Still, I imagined that scenario with so much aegyo and--"

Jaebum starts laughing, cursing under his breath because why was he so infatuated with Jackson? Why was he so drawn to him? Why was he so fond of him? Jaebum could ask these questions agains and again, and every single time the same answer would cross his mind-- _He was in love, wasn't he?_

The younger's laugh joined his and they agreed not to assume things anymore, nor to argue about this matter. And most of all, Jaebum agreed to come see Jackson first if he needed somewhere to sleep in the future. It may not be sane for Jaebum's heart, and he may eventually be too obvious about his feelings, but for now this is perfect.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If I had friends, I would make them correct my fics. In the meantime, please forgive my bad, bad grammar >< Thank you for reading, for your feedbacks, for the kudos, for everything really <3 It means a lot, xx


End file.
